Naruto's last letter
by XPrisca150
Summary: Every ninja who is sent out to a dangerous mission, must wright a letter for if they should die during action. Naruto also have wright a letter that is send after his death during an ANBU mission.


"Godaim-sama?" Sakura knocked careful on the door. "Come in." the voice spoke from the other side. Carefully the group walked in, most of them looked worried, while few looked bored or natural. The godaim looked angry; or rather sad fitted the expression she held. "What the matter, Godaim-sama." Mighty Guy said, not used to see such expression on any of the Godaims. Tsunade sighed as she leaned back, carefully brushing back her hair. She didn't know how to explain this; she had to swallow a few times before she could think of words to speak. "Every ninja that is send out to a dangerous mission is also ordered to wright a letter." She started lightly, giving her more time to pick her words. "ANBU's also follow this rule." She ignored the changing expression of Kakashi expression, she knew the ex-ANBU was confused, 'Why would she speak about the ANBU?' which was probably his thought. She played with the letter in her hands, trying to calm herself down. "Naruto was an ANBU member."

"Wait, what do you mean with _was_." Shikamaru asked, catching the past tense that was used in the Godaim's sentence. Everybody looked at the woman's face, who could only look away. "This letter." She tried to continue her words, ignoring the growing tension in the room, but words caught her throat. "t-this letter is from Naruto." She spoke, pinching the bridge of her nose. The words sink in the group. Hinata started to tremble, Kiba and Ino holding her shoulder. She covered her mouth with her hands as she tried to ask, she wanted to know if this is really true. "This letter is dedicated to everybody in this room. If you all agree, this will be read out loud for everybody to read." Tsunade said and everybody nodded. A few chairs where brought inside, everybody wanted to sit down, especially Hinata who could barely stand on her legs. Tsunade gave the letter to Shizune, being unable to read it herself. In her mind she softly cursed the boy for being able to make her silence so easily.

_Dear friends,_

_If you read this letter, it means I have died in action. Sadly, I haven't fulfilled my dream, to become the greatest Hokage of all time! But what makes me sadder is that I have to leave you guys behind without a proper good bye. I hope this letter will make it up, even if it just a piece of paper._

_Iruka-sensei. Thank you for never abandon me when I was still a child. While everybody in the village turned their back to me, you faced me, with a smile. Thanks to you I could have a taste what it is to have friends, or rather said, a family. I will never forget what you did for me and I am sure they know it already, but I will tell your parents everything you did for me!_

_Sakura. I know I may have annoyed you a lot, but I was and still am a child when it comes to love. I never felt the way I feel about you before, the love I feel for you is strong. I know you love Sasuke; I just hoped that if I annoyed you enough you could see how much I love you._

_Kakashi-sensei. BAKA! Kidding, but it is true that you are an idiot. But you are my sensei. Even if you annoyed me with your mask and always being late with the lame excuses to why you are late. Even if you never gave team 7 the attention like the other senseis did, you would have been the quickest to save us if we ever got into danger. I am sure your sensei would be proud. I will tell him how good you protected his son, that you made up the promise you broke (which in my opinion you never did). I will say hi to Rin for you too._

_Sai. We may not be close and you don't really understand the concept of friendship just yet, I hope you do understand that I consider you a part of team 7 and thus consider you as my friend. Keep learning, learn every emotion in this world. I can't help you much anymore but I don't want to be known as the friend who taught you the emotion of sadness. So when you finish mourning, if you did mourn, I want you to smile and learn the emotion of happiness. So it will remind you of me, the idiot who did stupid things._

_Sasuke. "HA! I told you I would bring you back." I never stop thinking that every time I look at you. You may not have wanted to return to the village, but I am glad you did. I missed you a lot, and I mean a lot. It is hard to find a rival like you! But even if you are a rival to me you still my friend. I will tell your parents, no, your whole clan that the Uchiha have a strong successor, who probably will rebuild and continue the Uchiha blood line and show everybody what it means to be the strongest clan of the world. P.S. please take good care of Sakura for me._

_Obaa-san. I guess I could never success you to be the next hokage. O well you still make a great hokage. I am sure the other hokage thinks the same. I will tell them everything you did for me and the village, so they can fully trust and don't have to worry about a thing. I am sure the third hokage will love to hear about his student, who he had trained so well, being the successor and that Ero-sensei would like to hear how his teammate is doing during his absent._

_Tell everybody I love them. Congratulate Gaara for beating me to be a great Kazekage. Teuchi should never stop making his awesome ramen. Tell team 8, 10 and guy to keep growing every day, getting stronger than they were the day before. I will tell everybody how great you are and how you are doing._

_Each of you are amazing people. So amazing that I am happy to call you guys friends. Please do not mourn to long over me, I don't like tears. Continue to walk, walk into the future and smile! Smile brighter than I have ever smiled and continue your lives._

_Lots of love, Uzumaki Naruto_


End file.
